Together We Fight
by malexandria
Summary: The Scully's find out about the upcoming Colonization, how will they react to the news, and what are Mulder and Scully doing to prepare for the coming battle? Everything up until Season 7.


From: "

Date: Fri, 12 Nov 2004 17:02:55 GMT

Subject: Kurt Meets His Grandma

Source: atxc

Title: Kurt Meets His Grandma

Author: malexandria

Category: MythArc, Alternate Universe

Summary: Maggie Scully gets the shock of her life

Archive: Gossamer Yes, Any others are fine, just let me know first

Feedback:

Author's Notes: This story has been in my head for a month now, so I figured I'd take stab at it. This is my very first XF Fanfiction so be kind. If the writing of it goes well, then there will be a mini-novel length follow-up to this piece. I did no research or pre-planning to write this, it's being written as a stream of consciousness exercise. I'm hoping that by writing this it will open me up for my original stories that I'm currently working on. In my story Mrs. Mulder is still alive and she's gasp, nice! Be warned dialog has never been my strong suit. This story was originally called "Maggie's Shocking Discovery."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Washington, DC

Present Day - Early November

It had been a very long week at the office and our two X-Files agents where busy working on a report for Skinner. Their last case had really taken its toll on the duo they were tired from being up for four days straight. And as usual both agents had a totally different take on what actually happened.

"Mulder, are you alright? You've only been out of the hospital for a few hours. You should be home resting, not finishing up this report." Scully thought Mulder looked terrible the creature they encountered had sprayed some sort of toxic venom in his face. He had some scaring and burns on the left side of his face. The doctors said that it will take a few weeks to heal completely, and that there would be no permanent damage. But his tongue was swollen as well, which affected his speech patterns. He had to concentrate to speak coherently.

"I'm..fine..Sc.ully. It.looks..worse.than.it.is.." He said with a grin.

Scully smiled back at him."Well I'm done with my report. Let's go home I'll give you an ointment to help with your tongue."

He looked at her with a leer "I..just..bet.you.will."

"Only if you are a good boy and stay in bed for the rest of the weekend." She retorted.

That shut him up, he quickly finished his report after printing it out he handed it to Scully. She went over and grabbed an inter-office envelop and dropped the reports in the out box. Skinner had already left for the day, so she had no idea why they were busting their butt to get the reports finished. She liked to have stuff done on Fridays so that it wouldn't be hanging over her head all weekend, then she could start her Monday's off with a clean slate.

They both powered down their laptops, and headed out of the building. For a change they were actually leaving at a decent hour and were a rare occasion for the duo. Most of the time they simply couldn't get out of the office in time, but secretly it was because they simply wanted to avoid seeing their fellow agents in the parking garage. Case in point, she looked up and much to her annoyance her car was parked near Tom Colton's.

He was heading towards them, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Spooky. Seen any green aliens, lately?"

"Lay off Colton. We've had a long, hard week and are not in the mood to deal with an incompetent arrogant ass like you." She said. Mulder looked at her and thought, "That's my girl. Don't take crap from anyone."

He mumbled and stuttered, "have..any..liver.and..onions.lately?"

Colton was getting ready to retort and blanched when he noticed the other side of Mulder's face. It was terrible he looked like two-face from the Batman movies, maybe not as bad, but enough to repulse him.

"What..what the hell happened to you? I see you've finally got what you deserved. No longer a pretty boy, what did you do? Spout your shit about Grey Reticulans to the wrong person? Maybe, now, Scully will get her head out from between your legs and get back into the bureau mainstream."

Scully closed her eyes as her face grew beat red with anger, she had balled up her fist and was ready to punch Colton in the mouth, when she noticed he was already sprawled on the ground. She looked at Mulder and gave him a big toothy smile. He looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders. It didn't surprise her that he beat her to the punch. After seven years she was used to his protective nature, and then there was the fact that he simply loathed Colton.

She checked over Colton to make sure that he was ok, "He'll live, but he'll have a hell of a black eye when he wakes up." She looked up at him and saw several other agents milling about. She was sure that on Monday, they'd be getting a call from Skinner and the OPR board. Luckily Skinner was their friend and would most likely divert any investigation.

She grabbed Mulder's arm and whispered, "Let's get out of here." He nodded his head, and got into Scully's new car. He'd gotten her a brand new convertible for Christmas. It was a totally impractical vehicle to have in a city that's too cold to put the top down 9 months out of the year. But he really wanted to get her something special last year, and since he had more money then he knew what to do with, he wanted to splurge for a change.

He was a trust fund baby, but never cared and spent a dime of it. He grew up not having to worry about money, but after discovering exactly where his father's money came from, he grew even less disenchanted with it and was in the process of trying to figure out what to do with it all - I mean he had more than a billion thanks in large part to his father's stake in companies like Rouch, Strughold Mining, and other Consortium front groups.

He wanted to give it all away to charity, Mufon, NICAP and related groups, but the Gunmen and Scully convinced him that he now had the kind of money and resources where they could actually use it to help stop the upcoming colonization of the planet. Or at the very least fight it, once it starts.

The fact that Scully now believed in aliens as well put a huge smile on his face.

He gave partial control of the estate over to the Gunmen and Scully. He rationalized that as long as he didn't have complete access to it, or touch it, he could still sleep at nights. And he trusted Scully and the Gunmen to help him put the money to good use. One of the first things they did with it was to start building large underground high tech facilities and laboratories in as many states as possible. They wanted to have bases of operations where they could all go to fight and survive. The Gunmen were out of town a lot these days, helping set up the communications networks.

With the help of the alien resistance, and former abductees, they had formed their own anti-consortium and secret movement. After making some kind of piece with Ratboy, they were even able to keep a step ahead of the consortium and colonizers. With the help of Skinner, they were able to find and convince others in the 3 Letter Agencies to join their movement.

They even managed to oust the Consortium controlled President and replace him with someone they could trust to support them. The Consortium thought they could steal the election by forcing states to use Electronic Voting machines that they controlled. Luckily they found out the plan and were able to secretly hack into the system and remove the pre-planned numbers and force the machines to use real numbers.

Timing of the operation was critical, but it worked, and they were able to actually get an honest result. Langly was ecstatic to be involved with, as he dubbed "The Hack of the Century."

As they pulled up to Scully's new apartment in Arlington, he smiled. Her new building was nothing like her old one. This one had an upscale elegance about it, when he walked through the lobby he grabbed himself a cup of tea and a donut. Mulder was surprised when Scully decided to move here, I mean it was crawling with other 3 Letter Agents and Pentagon Officials. The government had a special contract with the landlord, so they could get a good rate for out of town agents. Luckily for them, no one in the DC Office lived there.

The concierge smiled at him and then frowned with concern "Mr. Mulder are you alright? What happened to your face."

"We had a tough week at work Jean. But Mulder will be alright in a few

weeks."

Jean looked at the couple and frowned they both looked pretty haggard. Over the last two years she has come to like these two, and Mulder had charmed her within the first few days of when Dana moved into the complex. "Well, that's good to hear, and I hope the other guy looks worse."

As they headed around the long corridor to the elevators, Scully checked her mail and frowned at all the bills, when they got to her door, she went on alert immediately, she noticed her door was slightly ajar, she looked at Mulder and they both simultaneously pulled out their guns. Mulder slowly opened the door further and heard someone rummaging around in the guest room, both he and Scully burst into the room with their guns drawn.

Scully yelled, "Freeze!!! Put your hands up."

When Scully noticed the read hair of the stranger, she immediately relaxed and smiled.

"Mom! Dad! You two can give a guy gray hairs!!"

"Son, what are you doing here? I thought you were in San Diego, helping the Gunmen set up a facility there? You know how important it is for me to have a safe place for Bill and his family and friends to go."

"I don't know why you are trying to help the selfish S.O.B. He would never believe in alien colonization even if we told him, and it bit him in the ass." Said their Son.

Even though he has never met the man personally, he had a strong dislike of him. He's seen the surveillance tapes and has heard how he talks to his wife about his mother and father. It made his green blood boil every time he thought about it. He had always hoped to one day meet the rest of his family but knew it was impossible, but he didn't feel a terrible loss at not meeting Bill Scully, Jr. The term asshole was meant for him, not only did he spend an inordinate amount of time trashing his mom and dad, but he also didn't have too many nice things to say about his brother Charlie either. Based on what he knew of Charlie he would be someone he would sincerely like to meet someday.

His mom didn't know that the resistance and the Gunmen set 24/7 surveillance on her entire family went so far as to implant tracking devices into their bodies. It was a dirty job, but it was the only way to ensure their protection. He didn't think that would go over too well with his mom and dad.

"Kurt, I know he's an ass but he is my brother, and while we don't have the best of relationships, I still love him. And Tara and Matt shouldn't have to suffer because of his ignorance. One day in the next 5 years it's going to happen, and I want them protected at all cost."

"Ok mom! We've had this conversation numerous times before. We will do whatever we can to protect Uncle Bill and his family, and Uncle Charlie's as well. So how are you and dad?" He looked over at Mulder and winced at the sight of his father's face.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?"

"Nothing...just...got.in.to a fight with a..genetic mu.tant, you should see what he looks like after your mot..her got done with him." He smiled.

Kurt looked at his dead, and simply nodded. He walked over to his father, and put his hand over his face and concentrated for a few minutes. His palm started to glow, and he smiled at his dad. "There, you are as good as new!"

All three of them turned around when they heard a loud gasp and a thud on the floor.

"Mom!!!" Scully yelled in shocked surprise.

"Kurt go and get me a glass of water." She said as she and Mulder rushed to Mrs. Scully's side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mrs. Scully opened her eyes, she was a little confused but then it all came flooding back to her. She was in town seeing Walter, who she has been secretly seeing for a few years now without her daughter and son-in law's knowledge. She figured that since those two had forced her to keep their marriage a secret for three years now, they couldn't have anything to say if she chose to keep her and Walter's relationship from them. Over the years she and Walter had talked frequently about Dana and Fox, he told her things that the two refused to tell her.

Dana and Fox secretly got married after her daughter won her fight with cancer, she and Walter went out to discuss the burden of the secrecy that they shared and found that they had a lot in common, that she actually enjoyed his company. As secretive as they are, she was just glad that they thought enough about her to invite her to the wedding. It was a lovely ceremony, held in a small secluded church on Martha's Vineyard. Their vows put tears in her eyes. She actually video taped the ceremony in the hopes that some day she could at least show it to Bill and Charlie.

Every time Bill called and gave her an earful about his opinion of Fox and of Dana's job, she had to bite her tongue until it bleed to keep from shouting at him and rubbing his nose in the fact that his sister was already married and extremely happy. Instead she had to sit there and take the verbal barrage from her over bearing son. Based on what little she knew, she understood their need to keep their marriage a secret. If the wrong people found out, they would be split up at work and she understood and believed that what they did was vitally important. Even if she didn't know exactly what it was or who they were up again. It was just a feeling that she had. All the strange things that have happened to those two were a testament to the fact that they had extremely powerful enemies that would do anything to stop them.

"Mom, are you ok?" She heard Fox's voice call her.

She looked up at him and smiled, then frowned "Yes, I believe I am. But I

think the two of you, no the three of you have some explaining to do. Who

is that man and why does he look almost exactly like Charlie did at that

age?"

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Scully asked.

"I had a meeting with a friend, and thought I'd surprise you. The door was

open and I came in. What I heard and saw shocked me. I saw his hands

glow and heel Fox's face. Now don't change the subject, who is that man? He

called you Mom and Fox, Dad. I can see a resemblance between you two, he

looks like Charlie did at that age and he has Fox's nose and eyes. But he

can't be your son he looks like he's 24 or 25!"

Kurt looked uncomfortable as he handed Maggie a glass of water. He gave his

mom and dad a look.

"Mom, it's a really long story. But I'd like you to meet our son, Kurt

William Scully-Mulder."

Mrs. Scully was shell-shocked, but after a few minutes smiled, nothing her

daughter and son-in-law did these days surprised her anymore. She held out

her arms to Kurt and said "Welcome to the family." Kurt had tears in his

eyes when he hugged her, he felt an immediate connection to this woman.

He took Maggie's hand and helped her up off the floor, "Mom, dad let's talk

about this over dinner?" They all walked into the dinning room,

Scully and Mulder looked at Maggie unsure of what to say and leave out.

Meanwhile Kurt was in the kitchen heating up the take out that he'd brought

with him. After a few moments of silence at the dinner table, Maggie sighed

in frustration and asked, "Is he like that girl from a few years ago?

Emily?"

"Yes mom he is. He was another part of the project. When the men who

took me several years ago took my ova, and used it to conduct cloning

and alternative invetro experiments with it. Kurt is the result of those experiments." Scully said.

"I found out about Kurt while I was looking for a cure for Scully's cancer.

He is the one who told me that they took all of her Ova and helped me find the chip that saved her life."

"Yes, even though we were created in a lab, my brothers and I always felt a

bond with our mothers. It was something that the men involved couldn't take

away from us. They thought that they could create us, and then use us as

slaves to the project. But we do everything in our power to stop them."

"But how did you get your healing powers? Wait a second, brothers? How

many others of you are there?" Asked Maggie.

"Mom, there were about 100 known clones of Kurt created from my and Mulder's

genetic material. Last year, the men behind the project killed 80 of them.

We gave the others new identities and helped them escape and hide. In all

honesty Kurt shouldn't even be here, he's putting his life in danger simply

by being around us." Scully said, looking at her son.

"But, why?" Asked Maggie.

"We really can't give you the full details Mom. It would put your life in

danger." Said Mulder. "But we are doing everything in our power to stop

them and end the project once and for all."

Maggie looked at their expressions and realized that she wasn't going to

find out anything more from them. Even though her head was screaming with

questions, "Was Kurt one of these Aliens that Fox used to talk about?" "Would she

meet any more of these beings?" "How should she treat him?" She felt an

instant bond with the young man, and was surprised by how easily she was

able to accept him as her grandson. She looked at him, held his hand and

said, "Well, it looks like I have a new grandson that I can get to know and

spoil."

"Mrs. Scully, you don't have to feel obligated to me."

"Nonsense, you are family! You can call me Grandma Maggie or just

Grandma if you like." She said with a few stray tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Scully.." he stopped at the look in her eyes, "Grandma, thank you,

I've wanted to meet you for a long time now." He said with a smile as he

pulled her into a hug.

"Well it's been a long day, I'll head home now, but you have to come to the

family Thanksgiving dinner in a few weeks."

"Mom, he can't come over. He can't be seen in public with any of us, his

life is still in danger." Scully said.

"Honey, don't be ridiculous and paranoid. Of course Kurt is coming over for

Thanksgiving dinner. He shouldn't be alone, and should meet the rest of the

family."

Kurt looked over to his dad for support. Mulder put an arm on Kurt and

looked him in the eyes, "Son, I know how much you and your grandmother want

this, but what about the Bounty Hunter? He's still after you, and we don't

want to lose anymore of you."

He smiled, "Dad, that's why I came over here in the first place. To tell

you that the Bounty Hunter has had a change of allegiance, they are now

working with us."

Scully was shocked, "What???!!"

"Yes, Krychek contacted us last month. To let us know that he convinced them

to join our side in the fight. With him onboard, there's a real chance that

we may be able to prevent the Project from succeeding."

Maggie looked at them and had no clue what they were talking about. Could

their earlier mention about an Alien Colonization be true? She was going to

ask Walter about it later, he wouldn't lie to here if she framed her

question correctly. She spoke up then. "Well then, it's all settled."

"But what about Bill? He's going to hit the roof and will be a major ass

just by my being there, how do you think he'll react to Kurt?" Asked Mulder.

"Well we just won't tell them that he's your son then. We can say he's a

friend." Maggie said.

"Oh, that'll go over well. And the fact that he looks like Charlie won't

dawn on Bill at all." Scully said in disbelief.

"From what I've seen of Uncle Bill, it probably won't. He's not the sharpest

knife in the sea. We'll work something out. Mom, Dad, can I please come?"

Maggie saw that Dana and Fox were having one of those annoying silent

conversations. They both shrugged their shoulders and smiled. "Well then, now it's settled. I'll see the three of you on Thanksgiving. I'd like to meet your brothers at some other time."

Kurt looked at her and nodded. "We'll work something out Grandma."

Maggie decided to stay the night, so that she could get to know Kurt better. After talking and getting to know her new grandson, she marveled at how quickly life can change. She looked over and saw how Dana and Fox looked at Kurt with pride in their eyes. Even though they didn't have anything to do with how Kurt came into the world they looked at him as though he truly was their son. And indeed they were his parents in almost every way that mattered. As his grandmother, she could do no less. She smiled to herself, Thanksgiving would certainly be interesting this year.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Together We Fight 2 - Part 2

Bill Scully, Jr was having a good couple of weeks. He just got an extended shore leave and the first thing he did was pack his family's bags. They were going to spend a couple of weeks in DC visiting his mother. His goal for his two weeks in DC was to first convince his mother to join him in a united front to convince Dana to quit the FBI and leave that Mulder jerk. He was thankful that the bastard had the decency not to show up for Thanksgiving the last few years, and assumed this year would be no different. Dana would come of course, but she would be so distracted that she might as well not even come at all.

He found himself asking the same question that he's asked for nine years, 'when did he stop liking and start hating his sister?' His Pentagon friends have kept him informed of all the trouble that she and her asshole partner causes. It's obvious that she needs to reigned in and think about the pain that she causes the rest of her family.

Here he is almost 40 years old and he hasn't been promoted since she hooked up with that damn Mulder. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was being penalized for their insubordination and other activities. For some reason the Pentagon couldn't shut them down or stop them, so instead they took out their frustrations on him, denying him promotions, giving him crappy assignments on the worst ships in the fleet. He had a great crew and he loved his job, but darn it, it long past time that he got a more prestigious command.

"Bill…"

He was lost in thought and didn't even notice his mother leaning on the kitchen door.

"Bill…"

"Huh? Oh, hey Mom!" He walked up to her and hugged her. "Did you have a good time with Tara and Matty at the store?"

"Yes, Billy. Can you please bring in the groceries and put them away while I help Tara take Matty upstairs?" Asked Maggie.

He nodded his head and headed outside to bring the groceries in. He was determined to have a word with his mother tonight, Thanksgiving was coming up in a few days and he wanted to get things settled before then. He also had come up with a fool proof plan to get Dana away from that sorry son of a bitch. Thanksgiving was one of the few occasions that she wasn't with him and he would seize the opportunity.

His mother came back downstairs, "Honey, now that Matty is asleep Tara is going to take a nap as well."

"Ok. This gives us some quality time alone. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes Billy, how about that Earl Grey Tea with a teaspoon of lemon and honey."

He sat down at the kitchen table and looked at his mother. Not for the first time in the last two weeks had he noticed a change in his mother. He couldn't quite place it, but she looked so completely at ease, happy and content. It must be because we're around, especially considering how Dana neglects her to run off with Mulder.

"So, Mom. Why isn't Dana here? We've been in town for almost two weeks and we haven't seen or heard from her!"

Maggie looked at her son and frowned, he just couldn't resist starting an argument or taking a swipe at his sister. She looked at him "When last I heard she and Fox were out of town trying to catch a high profile serial killer. You know that thing that was on the news last week." That was the truth they were out of town on a case, but her daughter and son-in-law didn't want to be around Bill if they didn't have to. She sighed it was a sad day that her daughter would rather chase after a serial killer than her own brother.

"What? That glory hound is endangering my sister again?" Bill asked.

"No Bill, your sister and especially Fox are the best at this, and this monster has been on the loose for two months. He's already killed 12 powerful political figures including two Congressmen, a Senator and the Governor of New York. The entire FBI hasn't been able to do anything. They finally had to call Fox. The Director himself and the Attorney General called them in as a special favor."

Bill spit his tea. He couldn't believe that his sister and that asshole had that kind of power and influence. "A favor? It's not their job. Shouldn't they be out chasing little green men and not dangerous killers?"

"Grey." His mother said.

"Grey? What are you talking about?"

"According to Fox, Aliens are Grey and not Green. They like to eat liver and onions."

"Stop talking nonsense mom! Why do they have that mental sorry son of a bitch on a big high profile case like this? And why is my sister out there with him???!!"

"You really have no clue what they do. Fox and your sister get the freedom they do, because they have the highest solve rate in the entire bureau, and while people may ridicule Fox for his beliefs and methods, he is the best criminal profiler in the world and gets things done."

"Well if he's so damn good, then why is he stuck in the basement and not a director himself?"

"He doesn't want to be director. Dana told me that he loses a piece of himself every time he profiles. He goes in so deep that sometimes it's hard to bring him back. It's the reason the Director only asks for him when it's an extremely sensitive situation. I've seen him after these cases and it's not pretty. It normally takes him months to get back to normal after one of these bad ones."

"And my sister still stays with him? Even knowing that he's a psycho who likes to imitate murderers??"

"Billy! You watch how you speak about Fox. I don't expect you to like him. Heck, I've given up hope that you'll ever like him, but I expect you to treat him with the respect he deserves when you are around me or your sister."

"Mother, he has you snowed too. His pity me attitude as both of you so far up his ass that you and Dana can't see straight!" He felt the sting against his cheek before he even saw his mother swing at him. "How dare you Billy. You know nothing about your sister and nothing about Fox. You are out to sea six months out of the year and in San Diego another five months. What gives you the right to come here and judge a situation and people you know nothing about? What's worse you won't even take the time to get to know Fox. You've already lost Missy, and frankly you are 85 percent of the way to losing Dana as well. She loves you Billy, but you make it difficult for her to be around you."

"I can't believe you brought up Missy! Mom, she and that partner of hers is why she's dead. By all rights it should have been Dana who died!"

Maggie looked at her son with loathing, she calmly counted to 10. Before saying anything that she might regret she turned on her heel and walked into the living room. Hoping that her son had the good sense to leave the house until they both calmed down. She sighed with relief when she heard the back door slam. She loved her son dearly, but at times like this she found him hard to like. Where did she go wrong? He was the first born, so he was the one that her husband instilled a sense of discipline into him, but how had that discipline turned into such self righteousness and anger? He was angry at everyone when he shouldn't have been. He had a beautiful wife, son, and a career that he said he loved. Can't he see that Dana and Charlie had the same things? Fox was right, this Thanksgiving wasn't going to go well at all, she really wanted to show her grandson what a real family Thanksgiving was like.

She smiled when she thought of Kurt. The two have only known each other for a month, but it felt like she's known him all his life. He is such a perfect combination of Dana and Fox, and has a little bit of Charlie in him as well. It was easy to fall in love with him, even though he was an Alien/Human hybrid. He didn't know that she knew his secret, but Walter had given her the details on Kurt. She even got to meet some of his brothers, which was a surreal experience. But she loved them all, and they certainly worshipped her. It's funny even though they were all clones they all had their own distinct personalities and thanks to Dana and Fox their own unique lives and identities.

She turned on the TV and was shocked to see a photo of her daughter and Fox on the screen. It was a special bulletin the newswoman then switched to Walter on Television he was standing next to the Director of the FBI and the Attorney General. She quickly found the remote and turned up the volume.

"Again, in case you haven't heard the "Tongue Lasher" was caught an hr ago by world renown criminal profiler FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder and his partner Special Agent Dana Scully. The "Tongue Lasher's" reign of terror lasted for two months, in that time he kidnapped, tortured and murdered several high profile politicians including the Governor of New York, two Congressmen, and a prominent Senator. He was called the "Tongue Lasher" because the victims were all found with their tongues cut out of their mouths, and their mouth sawn shut. Beyond the fact that all of the victims were prominent politicians, there seemed to be so many connections between them that the FBI had a hard time narrowing the suspect list down, which at one point was in the hundreds. The FBI Director finally had to concede and call in the agency's very best. Agent Mulder's and success as a profiler has never been challenged and his partner Agent Scully is one of the top Pathologist in the country.

This dynamic duo is rumored to have a 90 solve rate, the highest in the history of the FBI. They run a special division in the FBI that focuses on hunting monsters, mutants and Aliens. Their division and work is often ridiculed by the FBI mainstream, but when the chips are down and no one else can solve a case the Bureau calls on them, they are known throughout the Bureau as "The Spooky Patrol." There was even a recent Hollywood movie allegedly based on the pair's exploits called "The Lazarus Bowl" and they were featured on an episode of Cops. Anyone who watched that episode can see that this pair gets results. The supernatural elements of that case defied all logic and were down right, dare I say it? "Spooky."

Maggie chuckled at this she knew how embarrassed the two were about that movie and Fox was hysterical on Cops. She continued to watch.

"We delved into the Agents backgrounds and most of it is classified, but we were able to find out that Agent Mulder is a Billionaire. That's right folks he's a Billionaire who really doesn't have to do this work, but he's the only one in the world who can and that makes him even more of a hero."

Maggie's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe it. Fox was a billionaire? It doesn't change anything, she knew he had money, because of all the expensive suits he has in her closet, and he did buy her daughter an expensive car for her birthday, and she spent a week with his mother at their Summer House the year before, but she never dreamed he had that kind of money.

"We're going to take you to Assistant Director Walter Skinner who is now having a press conference."

Maggie looked at the television and wondered where her daughter and son in law was, she was beaming, she was so proud of those two - three if you count Walter. If only Bill saw this! Tara came downstairs, her eyes opened wide as she sat next to Maggie. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and watched the news.

"First we would like to confirm that yes the killer was shot and killed an hour ago. As you know he had kidnapped Chief Justice Thomas last week. We brought in Agents Mulder and Scully to put a stop to this man's reign of terror. Agent Mulder used Agent Scully's autopsy reports to create a profile of the killer. The two cornered him two hours ago, when a shootout occurred. Agent Mulder was shot twice in the chest, once in the heart, and a bullet grazed his head. He is in critical condition, it's a miracle that he didn't die at the scene, we don't know if he's going to make it. Agent Scully shot the suspect twice in the head, just as the UNSUB was getting ready to pull the trigger on Justice Thomas…"

Tara and Maggie were stunned….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
